world_war_2wikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:JAF1999
Archive First Assignment Hello JAF, This is your first "assignment" from me. I need you to finish the Ships of World War II page. King Fredrick and I discussed it and came to the conclusion that copying the list from another website and editing it is not an option. Since it will have to be edited manually, the list while take a while to be completed. You have to basically list all of the ships you can find that have at least some use in WWII. The best way to know whether a ship actually exists is to look for photographs and you really need to read the information given by referneces. Also, since the article is a list, no references or fottnotes must be added. The order of countries the ships came from will be the same as the athat of the Vehicles page and I already listed a large part of the United States Navy which can serve as an example. I wish you the best of luck and if you have any questions, feel free to ask me. Happy Holidays, Fargo84 05:15, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Happy Holidays Happy Holidays Joseph, I wish the same that we may work together with all of the other users on the wiki to create a wiki so large that it rivals Call of Duty. You are a good editor and I am glad to have you on the wiki. Best Regards, Fargo84 15:24, December 24, 2011 (UTC) I couldn't agree more! By the way, I meant that it rivals the Call of Duty Wiki in community, pages, and quality. Request I gave Vapor Snake your request and in the meantime, just ask me to do the edits you can't do. I suggest you start editing your user page because I may rely on you to teach new users when I'm busy. Also, can you start the ships of World War II page ASAP because I wan't to get more of it done by the new year. You don't need to delete anything as I think you said earlier. The list wasn't copied from wikipedia so it isn't plagerism. Fargo84 Talk World War II 22:00,12/26/2011 22:00, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Excellent Job Hello JAF, You have done an excellent job and you have definitely earned Adminship. Thank you for mentioning me in your userpage. You are a great editor and you are saving me a lot of effort with the Ships of World War II page. Plainly, Thank you very much! Best Regards, Fargo84 Talk World War II 17:22, December 27, 2011 (UTC) site link JAF, I don't have a website. That's why I just left it blank in the profile editor. Fargo84 Talk World War II 14:54, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Signature You can use the same style, but try to modify it a little. To change the colors, you erase where it says #78996f for example and put blue, red, or any color you want. Fargo84 Talk World War II 15:02, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Test [[User:JosephAsherFord|